


假如让你吻下去

by Sliveroflight



Category: 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | Cherry Magic! Thirty Years of Virginity Can Make You a Wizard?! (TV), Japanese Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:20:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29146563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sliveroflight/pseuds/Sliveroflight
Summary: 如让你吻下去，吻下去，人生可否变做漫长浪漫程序，或情是一曲短得太短插曲。——ソンヌ，如果真的能听到我的心声，你知道我现在想做什么吗？
Relationships: Keitaeiji, Machida Keita/Akaso Eiji, 町田啓太/赤楚衛二, 町赤
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	1. 一

町田很清楚自己在镜头前的样子，他对五官的控制已近娴熟，犹如在操纵最精密的仪器，从眉毛、眼睛到嘴角的弧度，每一分都经过反复计算和排演，他最知道应该如何恰到好处地造出一个“完美先生”——正如别人对他的一贯印象。

最初接到邀约，开始讨论剧本的时候，导演也用到了这个词，“看起来是完美先生的黑泽，内心意外的很压抑呢。”只是一句对角色的评价而已，町田却觉得心里哪个地方被轻轻刺中了，他抿起微笑，附和道：“虽说以我的角度来看，暗恋七年是件很不可思议的事情，但这样说的话，倒是可以稍微理解黑泽了。”对方听了便笑道：“换作町田桑，大概会是‘主动出击’的类型吧？”

“怎么说，我其实是‘一见钟情’的类型，不过初次见面就主动要电话这种事是做不来的。”他半开玩笑半认真地说，“但如果是命中注定的话，之后一定还会再见，我呢，就属于一直等待这种时机到来的人。”然而实际上，这些年来町田的一见钟情史几乎为零，更不必提所谓再见的时机，用其他人的评价来说，他的心门始终闭锁着。至于为什么，没有人知道原因，或者也可以说，是他从未给过别人探究的机会。

町田站在盥洗台前，对衣着进行最后的审视，他望着镜子，镜子里的“黑泽”也在望着他，继而缓缓地，露出了和他的衬衫、马甲、领带一样完美的微笑。

町田从浴室出来，就看见赤楚低头坐在椅子上，肩膀矮下去，蜷缩成安达的模样。他静默地走近，蹲在赤楚面前，不发一语。赤楚慢慢抬起头，眼里浮起隐约的哀伤，尽管知道这一刻他是安达，町田仍然感觉心尖颤抖了一下。“安达。”他发出一声只有赤楚听得到的低语。

距离正式拍摄还有一段时间，但不知怎么，工作人员全都噤声站在周围，没有一个人走动，房间里忽然只剩下两人的呼吸。町田笑了笑，像安慰小孩子一样说：“先忍一忍，等下再掉眼泪哦。”“安达”一瞬间变回了赤楚，他下意识咧开嘴角，“嗯”了一声。

随着导演的一句“action”落下，摄像机安静地运转起来。剧组的拍摄并非完全按照剧情的发展推进，几天前，他们才结束第三话天台部分的拍摄，而现在正在进行的是第十一话的部分。

“我真的不太清楚这种事，所以你……你教教我……”

略微的迟疑过后，黑泽的眼神顿时变得炙热，他郑重地点点头，一步一步走近，俯身看向安达。接下来便是一段漫长的空白。在无声的空隙中，面对近在咫尺的赤楚，町田有些走神，那双伤感的眼睛让他的心脏也跟着收缩成一团，他知道自己的每一个表情都和预想中别无二致，心声却正在无法抑制地走向失控。

他想起那晚的天台，两个人在寒风中紧紧相拥，一次，又一次，水瓶不断掉落在地上，或许是天气太冷，又或许是懊恼，他的手忍不住开始发抖。当下的心迹已经微不可寻，但他一直记得，夜色里，赤楚的眼睛格外澄澈，眨也不眨地望着自己，小小声却坚定地说，“没关系的！我在好好地支撑着町田君。”

那是一切的开始吗？还是更早？在他意识到之前？天台上那个将落未落的吻，是他们最近的距离，但是，从什么时候起，他变得像索取糖果的孩子一样贪心了？町田的眼神逐渐迷离，他轻轻闭上眼，一寸一寸凑近赤楚的嘴唇，呼吸即将缠绕在一起的一刹那，安达用力推开了黑泽。

“Cut！”导演拍了拍手，“完美！不愧是町田君，刚才的表情非常好哦。”

赤楚急急忙忙冲上前，向町田伸出手，“没关系吧？”町田含笑摇摇头，顺势紧握住他的手，“倒是赤楚君的手很凉呢，没关系吗？”赤楚刷地红了脸，想抽出手，却被攥得更紧，町田握着他的手从地上站起身，一只大手轻松地把赤楚的手指笼在掌心，完全没有松开的意思。

“那个……我去问staff要暖手袋……”方才还在空中弥漫的悲伤气氛立即一扫而空，赤楚挠了挠头，像只羞涩又紧张的小动物，町田忍了又忍，才终于克制住了想要摸头的冲动。吓到他了吗？可是很想看他露出更多一点这样的表情呢。町田稍稍敛起一点笑意，“我这里刚好有，直接拿去用吧，ソンヌ？”狐狸的尾巴尖还是暴露出来了。

赤楚被这句语调上扬的“ソンヌ”窘到了，从町田那里接过暖手袋之后，便老老实实地抱着躲在角落里休息。町田看着缩成仓鼠般的赤楚，笑了一下，毫不客气地也坐了过去，两个人贴得紧紧的。

“换作赤楚君的话，听到恋人是魔法师会害怕吗？”町田忽然问。

“诶？说不定我会很兴奋呢，”赤楚大笑起来，“可能会立刻让对方演示一下给我看。”他越说越高兴，全然忘了刚才的窘迫，“这种只会发生在漫画里的事情，假如真的存在，应该会很有趣吧，虽然我自己不太想要啦。”

“嗯，是ソンヌ的风格。”町田笑着看了他一眼，然后状若无意道：“说到漫画，我倒是更喜欢漫画里的黑泽呢，分手什么的，不像是他会做的事。”

赤楚不知道想到什么，又可疑地脸红了，他移开目光，极力避免和町田的眼神接触，下一秒，町田却突然抓住了他的手。赤楚怔怔地看着町田越凑越近，“安达……触摸得越多，我的心意就能越好地传达给你吧？”

是漫画里黑泽的台词。角色扮演又开始了吗？然而这个念头只是匆匆一闪，被町田的气息包围的赤楚已经没有心力去思考了，他甚至无意识地屏住了呼吸，听见自己的心跳剧烈像一场地震。

——我感受到你指尖传递过来的猛烈的心跳，因为我的触摸，你心跳加快的样子可真是可爱啊，我想更多地去抚摸你，我好……

喜欢你。黑泽的心声有如泉水一般，从町田的心底漫溢而出。原本只是想戏弄一下赤楚，但眼下事情好像已经脱离了自己的掌控，不过，这才是他期待中的剧情吧，对暗恋七年的恋人，怎么舍得说出那种话呢？不应该感谢那莫名其妙的魔法把他送到自己身边吗？然后再紧紧抱住他，抚摸他的头发，他的脸颊，他的嘴唇……安达的，赤楚的……

町田的眼神一点点沉下去，幽深得仿佛藏着不可告人的秘密。

——ソンヌ，如果真的能听到我的心声，你知道我现在想做什么吗？


	2. 二

滚烫的掌心和冷的指尖，如此紧密地贴着他，还有那双在暗处愈显明亮的眼睛，每对他眨动一次，就像是细刃在心口划了一寸，再任由自己看下去，恐怕便要有黑色的沼泽从里面涌出来了。

町田躺在床上，慢慢抬起手，月光自窗帘的缝隙趁虚而入，被他抓在掌心里。即使就这么吻下去，赤楚大概也不会躲避吧，他无端地想，可是为什么停下了呢？町田蜷起手指，保持着那样的姿势，很轻地笑了。

明明是个喜欢恶作剧的“坏小子”，在自己面前却比小猫还害羞，似乎再摸一下就会被吓跑，该说是他过于主动了吗？但这怎么能怪他，那个人实在是……太可爱了呀。嘴角粘着饭粒的赤楚，头发乱糟糟的赤楚，跑步的赤楚——赤楚君的每一个毛孔都散发着可爱的气息。町田想起赤楚听他说出这句话时的反应，不禁用手遮住眼睛，无声地笑了起来。糟糕，好想见他，好想触碰他，好想……黑暗中，一层一层的心声如海浪般涌来，几乎把町田淹没，那一点笑容渐渐凝在了唇角。

一个人要怎样知道自己爱上了另一个人？当他在这样寂静的深夜不断想起赤楚时，这个问题的意义终于不复存在——他和黑泽共享了同样的命运。

第二天出现在片场的町田仍然从头到脚无可挑剔，赤楚一动不动地看着他，町田觉察到视线，浅笑道：“怎么了，安达？”忽的一下，赤楚伸出手臂，把町田抵在墙上。

“黑泽。”声线被刻意压低了。町田自觉地缩起肩膀，眉梢也低了下去，露出畏怯的神色，“安……安达……？”今天的赤楚，似乎哪里不太一样？被黑漆漆的瞳仁这样凝视着，町田竟然觉得自己快要被灼伤了。仿佛感应到了他的心声，赤楚很快松开手，眼里有什么掠过，却是很短的一瞬，还来不及分辨就听见他笑着说：“町田君很熟练了呢。”

町田看着赤楚，敏感地听出一抹弦外之音，不好，看来昨天有只小猫炸毛了呢。他挑了下眉，抛出一记wink，“承蒙赤楚君夸奖。”

剧组的工作人员显然已经习惯了他们的“小游戏”，尽管人来人往，谁也没有往这里多看一眼，过了片刻才有人招呼他们，“町田桑，赤楚桑，准备开拍了哦。”

这一场要拍摄的是黑泽和安达故事的终点。开机前，导演对町田耳提面命，“时机，开始和结束的时机很重要，接下来就拜托町田君了。”

镜头里，黑泽和安达正并肩走向电梯。“不要看啦，很害羞 。”“害羞什么？”“你刚才心里一定在想你喜欢我。”“答对了！好厉害，明明魔法已经失灵了。”“这点小事我看你的表情就知道啦。”

“那你猜我现在在想什么？”黑泽一只手放在按键上，直勾勾地盯着安达。不知为何，赤楚的手心凉津津的，心脏也开始不安分地疯狂跳动，他听见自己机械地说出台词，然后，町田的脸越来越近，就像昨天那样……咔哒，在彼此距离还有几厘米时，电梯门提前关闭了。

“抱歉，是我失误了。”看着低头道歉的町田，导演挥了挥手，安慰道：“没关系，没关系，多来几次就好了嘛！”

町田深吸一口气，极力按下躁动的心跳。时机，时机，他在心里默念。

结果又重拍了很多遍——倒并非是町田频频操作失误，而是导演。他皱着眉反复回看，总觉得哪里还差一点，目光在两人中间逡巡许久，然后发话道：“町田君，赤楚君，你们今天是不是状态不对？”町田和赤楚下意识迅速看了对方一眼，又齐齐收回眼神，导演仍在自顾自地说：“是被昨天的分手影响了吗……”

町田立刻举了举手，“请允许我和赤楚君单独待一会儿。”于是，两个人留在了电梯里。

如此狭小的空间，他们之间却仿佛隔着一条河，两不相望，彼此沉默，最后是町田先踏入了水流中。他摆出微笑，刻意用轻松的语气说：“是我让赤楚君困扰了吗？”赤楚像是猛然惊醒般，张开嘴巴“啊”了一声，连连摇头，“没有的事。”

“那为什么，赤楚君不敢看我的眼睛？”是犹如河水一样平静的声音。

赤楚终于略略侧过脸，目光稍一动，就停在了町田的嘴唇上。他当然觉得困扰，只是怎么能告诉町田呢？好像被烫到似的，赤楚极快地向上看去，直直望进他的眼睛，“怎么会呢，大概是我昨晚没睡好吧，哈哈。”

——你知道自己撒谎的时候反而喜欢盯着对方吗？町田暗自苦笑，却没有戳破，他抿起嘴唇，脸上依然维持着温柔的神情，轻轻地笑，“这样啊……”

“町田君，”赤楚忽然说，“偶尔我也很羡慕安达的魔法呢。”在町田愣住的一瞬间，赤楚按下了开门的按键。

拍摄继续进行。有那么一秒，町田疑心是自己看错了，刚才在赤楚眼底稍纵即逝的那一痕，是叹息吗？这次，当他看过去，赤楚没有闪躲，空气中好似有一根无形的弦，将他的和他的目光胶着在一起，缠得越来越紧，越来越短……今天还要停下吗？町田迷蒙地想，他闭上眼睛，陷入了短暂的黑暗。

町田感觉到有什么在唇上柔软地一点，很轻，却义无反顾。“Cut！”所有声音一下变得遥远起来。

——咔哒，结束的时机刚刚好。


	3. 三

只停留刹那的蝴蝶，要让它飞走吗？毫不迟疑地，町田低下头，在黑暗中捉住了它。像是怕捏碎翅膀，停在肩上的手慢慢绕到颈后收紧，柔柔地、浅浅地，他吻了一遍又一遍，无数的蝴蝶从心口破蛹而出——那里包裹的原来是这样的情感啊。

咚咚，咚咚。

是谁的心跳？抑或是敲门声？他分不清，也无意去理会，比起结束，开始的时机更加重要，这是赤楚亲手按下的按键，自己等待已久的，就是这样的时刻吧。

电梯门再次打开后，外面的人便看见赤楚盯着地上，耳尖通红地站着，町田阔步走出，笑着解释了一句，“抱歉，刚刚把开门的按键弄错了。”

大家哄地笑成一片，“町田君也会犯这种错误吗？”有和赤楚相熟的staff故意开玩笑道：“赤楚君，你们不会躲在里面偷偷接吻吧！”赤楚还没有开口，町田先一步接了过去，露出被戳穿的夸张表情，“糟糕，被发现了，ソンヌ，我们怎么办？”

赤楚一脸懵然，但还是勉强笑了起来，“别乱说啦，你又黑泽上身了。”町田便收了声，连连向他道歉，眼角却含着笑。

收工后，町田像往常一样拿着咖啡去找赤楚，看着几步之外那个寂寞的背影，町田停了停，没有叫他。赤楚是抱着什么样的心情吻他的呢？他知道自己的爱意泄露得过于明显，其他人开那种玩笑并非没有真话的成分， 但赤楚又是怎么想的？他要继续等下去，等那只小猫自己蹭过来，还是……

“町田桑，下午见。”有人和町田打了声招呼。赤楚猛然转过身，眼睛瞪得圆圆的，町田没忍住笑了一声，和对方点了点头，然后径直坐在赤楚身边，把手里的咖啡递给他，“既然昨晚没睡好，不如喝点咖啡？”赤楚有些慌乱地接了过来，“谢、谢谢。”

町田目视着前方，没有看他，慢慢道：“虽说后面还有不少剧情的拍摄，不过拍完今天这组，有一种强烈的黑泽和安达的故事到此结束了的感觉呢，赤楚君也有这种感受吗？”

赤楚双手捧着咖啡，看向町田的侧脸，那里似乎没有太多情绪，他低低地答道：“是吗，我倒没有那样的想法，大概是在安达的壳子里待得太久，已经习惯了吧。”

果然让你困扰了啊，町田这样想着，微微点了下头，“赤楚君是十足的体验派呢。”他顿了一下，接着说：“最早在剧本看到黑泽暗恋了七年，真是吓了一跳，当时的第一个念头是，真的有这种人存在吗？”

赤楚终于笑了，“是啊，一个大帅哥居然这么卑微，怎么都说不过去吧。”

“可是我现在觉得，这种事也不是不可能呢，”町田认真地说，“不是有那种说法吗，爱是想触碰却收回的手，如果太喜欢一个人，但是又不确定能得到回应，贸然开口无异于自毁吧，告白的时候，黑泽也许就是抱着这样的心情。”

赤楚不自觉收紧手，“啪”地打开咖啡的拉环，大口灌下去，听到町田继续说：“那样的心情，一定很煎熬吧，不过如果黑泽知道，安达已经听见了他的心声，会不会开心一点？”咕咚，咕咚，微苦的、温热的液体从嘴巴滑进了喉咙，原来咖啡也会醉人吗？不然，明明说的是黑泽，他的心跳怎么却加快了。

町田伸手擦去赤楚嘴角的咖啡渍，笑道：“赤楚君说得没错，你的确越来越像安达了。”他的目光在赤楚嘴唇上停了一秒，又说：“但是，我可不是黑泽。”

紧接着，剧组进入了密集的拍摄。随着杀青日临近，町田发现，面对着他的赤楚，仍然总是躲在安达的壳子里，那个吻，那句话，似乎都没有让他从混沌里解脱出来。所幸，他还有很多耐心。

——还好，黑泽和安达的故事很快就要结束了。

杀青这天，东京下了一场雨，到了晚上，地面到处是明晃晃的积水，映出无数个月亮，赤楚站在公园的长椅边，看着其中的一个出神，而町田就坐在长椅上，微笑地看着他。

“真美啊……”町田忽然说。赤楚“诶”了一声，回过头问：“什么？月亮吗？”

町田不置可否，接着说：“今天之后，就见不到安达了啊。”赤楚的眼神明显黯淡了，他看向月亮，轻轻地说：“是啊，我已经开始觉得寂寞了。”像是挣扎了很久，片刻后，赤楚迟疑地问：“我们……还可以再见面吗？我是说，是我们……”

赤楚说得颠三倒四，町田却没有笑，他看着赤楚，语气很轻但很郑重，“如果是赤楚君，当然可以，不如杀青之后也请我吃个饭吧。”说完，又补了一句：“是安达的话就算了，黑泽会杀了我的。”

赤楚愣了一下，然后两个人就这么互相看着笑了起来。

杀青戏的拍摄比想象中还要顺利，导演的“cut”话音刚落，工作人员就抱着捧花冲了上去，一时间所有人都在欢呼，“恭喜安达和黑泽杀青！”两位主角被簇拥着站在人群中，町田一只手抱着花，另一只手紧紧搂着赤楚，丝毫不肯松开。他看了一眼笑着的赤楚，在心里说，就让黑泽和安达永远留在这一刻吧。

一阵热热闹闹的庆祝过后，赤楚说，因为担心明早醒来发现这一切只是场梦，所以他要在安达的身体里待一会儿再回去。剧组的人习惯了他奇奇怪怪的发言，嘻嘻哈哈闹了一番便都离开了，于是，公园的湖边只剩下町田和赤楚两个人，还有湖心的一个月亮。

“已经很晚了，町田君就这么陪着我，没关系吗？”赤楚问。“该怎么说呢，我其实一直在等赤楚君对我说那句话。”町田似笑非笑地看着他。赤楚马上紧张起来，“哪句话？”像是突然想起了什么，他连忙说：“啊，是要我请町田君吃饭对吧。”

町田便问：“作为赤楚还是安达？”

赤楚立刻答道：“赤楚！”

“电梯里的吻呢？”

赤楚仿佛被定住了，迟迟没有回答。

“那么，由我先坦白怎么样？那个吻，是町田的。”

一瞬间，月亮沉入了湖底，风栖于树梢，时间忽然静止了。就在町田以为今晚也等不到答案的时候，他听见赤楚轻声地说：“是确认。”

“我想确认是不是可以真的喜欢你，不是作为安达，是作为赤楚，”月色落在他的眼睛里，像一把星屑，“我想知道，你喜欢的……”

“我知道了。”町田温柔地打断他，手掌覆在赤楚的手背上，缓缓地，从指间拢住了他的手，然后侧过脸，在那双柔软的唇上落下一个吻，“这是，给赤楚的确认。”

怎么有点想哭，水里面有那么多月亮的影子，但町田看见的只有天上那一轮，那个原原本本的他，赤楚觉得自己好像赤条条的，却被温暖的水流包裹着，又成为了孩子。

不必在乎谁是第一个吻下去的，当手与手、眼睛与眼睛的碰触发生，唇与唇便失去了界限，赤楚第一次知道，吻原来也像海水一样，可以温柔，也可以把人吞没。町田的手一点一点收紧，犹如一张托着他的绵密的网，才不至于让他沉下去。

已经无需再动用语言了，那些说出口的、还没来得及说出口的心意，全部融化在了缠绵的唇齿与呼吸中。

——这一次，我的心声有好好地传达给你吧，但是，我还是想亲口告诉你。

“赤楚……”町田的手指抵在赤楚的上唇和下唇之间，沙沙的嗓音像梦语般，“我喜欢的，是赤楚。”

安达是你，ソンヌ也是你，但我一见钟情的，是名为赤楚卫二的你。


End file.
